Dirty Dancing Geography Club Style
by Senorita Rage
Summary: Russell decides that the Geography Club should take a field trip....To a GAY CLUB!Russell trys to win Kevin's heart,after a jealous fit. Will he be victorious in winning back Kevin or will he remain dumped? Final Chapter up!
1. The Idea

I do not own the Geography Club, but I love it dearly! This little field trip happens before the rumor of Russell being gay is spread(even though it's true.) Enjoy the story!

Dirty Dancing-Geography Club Style

Ch.1 The Idea

There was chatter going on between the members of the Geography Club.The Geography Club wasn't an ordinary club. This club was an incognito to protect the members.The truth was, the Geography Club was a sanctuary for gays and the occasional straightperson(Belinda)

There were six members of the Geography Club. There was Min and Therese, the couplewho were from different cliques yet were together for several years. They were like two peas inapod. They were both dykes(well, Min was half dyke anyways) Ike, Kevin and I made up the gayportion of our club. Kevin(the hunky baseball star) and I, regular me, were an item, since littlewhile ago. Belinda was like Oddball in 102 Dalmatians. We all had spots but she was bare.Translation for that was we were all gay and she was straight. The great thing was we all got along great.

I've been thinking that our club should meet outside of school. It was cool we got together twice a week. But wouldn't it be fabulous if we could be bold and go out together. I'm not talkingabout going out for pizza either.

"Attention. May I have your attention please. Damn no one was listening. Kevin just stood up.

" Yo People, listen up! Russell has an announcement. Go ahead." He patted his strong hand on my shoulder. That sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, I've been thinking, that we-the Geography Club maybe during the weekend could hang out together?

"It would have to somewhere where no one at school goes." Piped up Therese.

"People would think it was weird, that we're hanging out together outside of school. Remember the library incident." said Kevin a little worrying in his voice.

"But where?" Questioned Min.

"I got it!" Belinda snapped her fingers.

"How bout' the art museum?" Belinda's perky self was showing again.

"Um, will..." My inner gay self loved art but another part of me wanted to be bold and exciting.

Theresa just blew a raspberry. "Boring!"

Min hit her lightly. "Therese, be nice."

"What? If we're gonna hang out some where it better be exciting!"

"Fine, if your so smart, then why don't you think of something!" Belinda shouted at Theresa.For a second Theresa, the proud had a look of shock on her face. Not believing that this bubbly girlcould be so mean to her.

"Alright. How bout' a baseball game for entertainment?" Suggested Therese.

"Yeah." Seconded Kevin.(Who else do you think would side with Therese when a sports topic is mentioned?)

"Baseball is so Boring."." Belinda stated. Before you know it Kevin, Therese and Belinda are bickering about baseball.

Great, a good idea down the drain. Ike stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"I've got it! How bout' we all go to a gay club!"

"Huh?' everyone said.

"I mean there'll be food, dancing and music. It's perfect. That's what I believe, anyways. Then he hurriedly sat down.

"I think that's a really good idea." Therese had re-entered the conversation.

"On the bright side, no one at school will be there." Said Kevin.

"But since it's a gay club wouldn't Belinda feel left out?" Min explained.

"Just because I ain't gay, like you people don't mean I can't shake my groove twang!"

Belinda exclaimed. She started doing a little dance. Everyone laughed.

"Everyone who agrees say yeah!" Announced Ike.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"So this Saturday let's all meet and go to Club Metro." I got the feeling Ike just took over the meeting.

"How do you know about this Club Metro? Kevin asked.

"I've been there a few times." Ike mumbled. We all gave him questioning looks.

"What? This boy got some moves!" He slaps his butt. We couldn't help but laugh.

Kevin gave Ike one of his award winning smiles and was patting him on the back.

I felt the little green monster in me awaken. He should be giving me that sexy grin, not Ike!

"This Saturday at 8 we'll meet at Club Metro and party until we can't no more!" Kevin announced.

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

I just want to say I felt my blackness take over when I was talking about dancing. I do not own the Geography Club. Also Club Metro is an actual club, a real gay club in fact. More of an adult than teen club b/c there are male strippersdrool I won't include strippers in the next chapter, though.

Things to come in Chapter 2: But there will be conflict between Ike and Russell to get Kevin. Also

Belinda will have a lady hitting on her(flirting) and Theresa will look really pretty(sorry stereotype bad!)


	2. Feel the Music

I felt like a total ass for not updating this story. It was mainly because I had writer's block and was working on my other stories. Anyways what you all have been waiting for the second chapter.

Ch.2 Feel the Music

Music could be heard miles away. The beat was contagious, and feet were tapping intune to the music. It seemed someone would start dancing .

The Geography Club was waiting outside of Club Metro. We were all in waiting in anxiety and excitement. Kevin started bopping his head up and down.

_He looks so cute like that. _He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a pink polo shirt from American Eagle. Ike, who was standing offly close to Kevin wore black leather pants and wore a sleeveless black vest. Which his tattoos were showing off in that vest.

Theresa was actually wearing a skirt and her makeup looked flawless. _Min must have helped her. _It was a major surprise because she never wore makeup or skirts. She had on a flowy amber skirt with a matching tank top. Her girlfriend Min was wearing a white poncho over a hot pink shirt with white pants.

Belinda with the straightest one of us all had peace sign earrings instead of her usual smiley face ones. She had a tie-dyed shirt of yellow and green. To top it off she had a peace sign necklace.

_So she looks like a total hippie._

"How many?" I look up. There's a guy who has strawberry blond hair with an earring and is wearing stylish clothes.

"Um, six." Kevin spoke up.

"Okay that's $30 dollars sweatie.." He then winked at Kevin, who afterwards flushed.

_Did he just blush? Okay, not getting jealous here._

"Don't worry guys. I got it covered. Here you go Roger." Ike just handed Roger $30.

"Didn't see you there Ike. Your cute friend was in the way. Have fun you guys, Toodles."

When we entered the club, it was like there was a light show in there. The music was blasting so loud you could barely hear yourself think. Lights of all colors were flashing everywhere. The club was so crammed that people gays and lesbians were dancing side by side. The lights came from a huge disco ball that hung in the middle of the dance floor. Even though it was complete chaos I felt an odd sense of comfort.

We were standing around not doing much when the song came on that would brake the ice.

"_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister_

He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said "Hello,  
Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Mmm, Mmm.

Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade"

" Come on Theresa let's dance." Min grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Come on." Says Ike. We follow him to an empty spot on a crowded dance floor. (Irony. That one's for you Moscardi.)

After a few fast tunes a slow song comes on. I Honestly Love You.

"_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know"_

I looked at Min and she was dancing with Theresa. _Obviously. _With just a glance you could tell they were deeply in love.

Belinda was in the middle of the dance floor alone. A tall gothic looking girl approached her. From the looks of things she was asking Belinda to dance. Belinda replied no. Then it seems the goth girl threatened her and she hesitantly agreed.

Kevin was by himself. I began walking towards him. Then out of no where a guy stands in front of me blocking me out of Kevin's reach. He had blond hair with blue eyes looking like an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

"Do you want to dance?" He said in a huskey voice.

There were two things Kevin could do.

1. Accept this gorgeous guy's offer. Making me an incredibly jealous boyfriend. We would be considered boyfriend/ boyfriend. I mean even though we haven't gone out on a date, we would still be considered a couple right?

2. He could make the right decision. Decline this jack ass's offer that makes me look like low-fat milk compared to him. But he would make me very happy.

He makes his choice.

Ding Ding. He picks door #2. Picking the lady not the tiger. (1) Shame on you for thinking he'd pick choice #1. Hello I'm his boyfriend.

"Come on. I'm way hotter than he is!" The jack ass says.

I felt humiliated. _It was so true but you didn't have to say it jerk!_

Kevin shoves the guy to the side and smiles at me. He puts his hand out.

"Do you want to dance Russell?"

_Of course! Does Cinderella go to the ball with her prince? Yes!_

I nod sheepishly. I take his hand.

I felt like Cinderella dancing with her prince at the ball. And my prince was Kevin. It was perfect. His strong arms were wrapped around me and we were staring into each other's eyes. And with Olivia Newton John singing in the background.

_You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

I would like to say the rest of the evening went well but that would be a lie. My jealousy got in the way of what was supposed to be a night filled with romance and fun.

After that song was over. I went to get drinks for Kevin and me. I return with our punch to see Ike and what seemed like flirting with Kevin! From where I was standing Ike just told a joke. Kevin laughed. Ike just said something else and his hand was on Kevin's back. It wasn't resting on his back, it was rubbing it!

That's the last straw! I throw down our drinks in rage and march toward them in a jealous fury.

"You! How could you do this you, you trader!" I angerly accuse Ike.

"We were just.." I interrupt him before he gives a lame excuse.

"Russell we were just talking nothing more." Kevin says in an attempt to try to calm me down.

I don't listen to him. "You were trying to steal my boyfriend you rebel freak!"

I bring up my hand to slap him.

SMACK!

"No he didn't!" Says a gay voice in the crowd.

XXXX TO BE CONTINUED XXXX

(1) The Lady and The Tiger is a story about how a princess sees this guy in secret and her father finds out. So he makes her lover pick between 2 doors. 1 has a lady and the other has a tiger. The princess finds out which door holds which and she tells her lover. You don't know what she told her lover. Anyways Russell would be the lady and the Abercrombie guy would be the tiger.

I just want to say I like Ike. He is my favorite secondary character in the Geography Club. I hated putting him in that position. Just so you know Ike is one of the good guys in this story. I update the next chapter in a couple days. I already written it. I just need to type it.

I want to take a poll on people's favorite secondary character in the Geography Club.

Ike-He's my favorite.

Belinda

Theresa

Gunnar-in this book he is.

Others

Hope u enjoyed it.Senorita Rage


	3. Commotion

Sorry this took so long. Anyways making my comeback! This is my first update today! Only 1 person voted for that poll and the winner is Kevin. I want to thank Kenzie493, gray. blob, SilverEmmie, Takahashi Atsune, Melody, Moosey Lover, and StagniDiVerde my loyal fans thank-you so much for reading and reviewing.

Ch.3 Commotion

I looked up to see my hand mark on Kevin's not Ike's face. On Kevin's face there was a large red mark. I don't understand why he won't protect Ike?

"I…why, did you protect him? I was so confused_. If he was caught red handed flirting with the enemy (Ike), why would he protect Ike? Wait does he like him?_ _God, when did this become so complicated?_

He glared at me coldly with those beautiful eyes. I felt like I just entered a freezing blizzard with only snow pounding past me, making me feel so cold. That what Kevin did with that stare.

"Let's go Ike." He shoved past me into the faceless crowd. "Damn, he just got dumped and for that ugly guy with the tattoos." " Jeez, that sucks." Said a few gay voices in the crowd.

My legs felt weak. _God, I feel like I'm gonna cry. Great Kevin already thinks I'm a bitch, now he's gonna know I'm a crybaby. _I could feel the tears coming. Just now "So Happy Together" started playing.

"Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right"

"Oh, my jam! Let's dance sweet bottom." Said a gay guy with bright pink hair with fashionable clothes to his partner who was wearing leather pants (which was showing off his nice ass!) and was equally as flamboyant as his partner.  
"To think about the boy you love and hold him tight  
So happy together  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together"

_Are you fricking kidding me? I just got dumped! Okay I feel the tears coming down now._

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend Min and her girlfriend Therese.

"Hey, I just saw what happened, are you okay?" asked Min.

"What do you think he just got dumped by his boyfriend for another guy in a gay club?" I burst into more tears. Min pulled me into a hug. I felt comfort. Min was my shoulder to lean on.

"Therese, can you be a little more sensitive?"

"There, there Russell." She rubs my back in a smoothing circular motion.

" Blame a girl for speaking the truth?"

"Sorry, but you saw what happened. That was pretty intense."

"I know, Min. But who knew a gay guy could bitch slap! Damn!" Therese slaps her knee playfully. _Did they completely forget I'm here? I can hear this you know. Okay I'm beyond crying now. I just want to go home._

I broke away from Min's embrace. "Guys, thanks for the pep talk." _Ya right. "_But I just want to go home and forget this happened."

"Stop being such a wimp and get your man back!" Therese shouted. In truth I have never seen Therese act so passive and caring toward me. It was shocking.

"What?" I asked.

" Get what's yours." Min translated.

"Stop being such a pussy and get Kevin back from Ike!" _Says the aggressive lesbian who actually has pussy. _

"She's right! Get your man back!" Min said.

"And we'll help you." Therese puts her arm around Min's waist, bringing her closer.

"What!" Min and I shout at the same time.

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

Okay, that was a lot longer than what I intended. Which is great! I want to make a comment about how Therese was acting. I believe she would say that b/c she's the aggressive one in the relationship and is aggressive period. Also this story is ending in two more chapters! So sad! Also Ike is not evil!

XOXO Senorita


	4. The Plan

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been a handful. Well here it is, Chapter 4.

Ch. 4 The Plan

"I have a plan."." Therese stated..

"What!" Min and I shout at the same time.

"I said I have a plan." Therese repeated with a slightly annoyed tone.

"We know what you said, it's just that we shouldn't be messing with Russell's love life." Min responded.

"Since when don't you meddle with other people's affairs?" Therese said with a huge grin grin on her face.

"I do not always meddle!" Min exclaimed.

"You do too."Teased Therese.

"Do not!" Min shouted.

"Calm down Baby butches! _Silence. So thick a knife could cut through it. _We get it! Min isn't meddlesome okay! Anyways this is my love life so don't go throwing it around like it's a softball or something!" Min and Therese are looking at me like I've lost it.

"What the hell are you talking about Russell?" Therese asks. She still is looking at me with Your were trying to make a point, but then confused us all kind of look.

"What I mean is. This is about me not you two dykes, so can you queen it down!" I shouted. My voice just rose a few octaves, making me sound like a girl. But at least I got my point across.

So I was a little harsh but this is my love life we are talking about. They can't try to fix it without my say-so. Even if their plan did work, (though I don't know what their plan is) they shouldn't act like I'm not there and discuss right in front of me. It's so rude! Okay, now I need to queen it down.

"Guys, hello why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" I ask. Even though I know it was because of my rant.

"You were the one who told us to shut up." Responded Min.

"And you told us to queen it down even though you are the only true queen out of the three of us." Said Min's lover. She crossed her arms, knowing that she had won this round. Therese-1 Russell-0.

Said like a true lesbian. Even though she did have a point. Damn it.

"Anyways, my plan to get Russ's man"

"He's not my man." At least not anymore.

"He will be when I'm through with my plan. Huddle up gang."

XXXX a Few minutes Later XXXX

"That's your big plan. I apologize. Where's the excitement?" I asked. I admit I wanted our get together to be exciting, like in the soap operas. We run into each others arms and kisspassionately. Then we make beautiful love under a tree laying on a blanket, announcing our love to each other...Maybe that was a little exaggerated. But, hey, I'm a dreamer.

" Why does it have to be glitz and glam, why can't it be simple?" Therese said to me.

"I'm gay, it can never be simple." I stated in an over dramatic tone.

"Cough, Cough, Drama queen." Therese says as she fake coughs.

"What did you say, you stone butch bitch!" I shout in anger.

Min interrupts before Therese and I get into a angry spat.

"Russell if you want to glam the apology up a bit, why don't you sing a song for Kevin." Min kindly suggests.

"Okay, but how will I be able to sing on stage, do they even allow that?"

"No problemo, leave it to me." Therese leaves and talks to a tall black man wearing a black leather vest no sleeves showing his muscular arms and plain blue jeans. She comes back to Min and me with the black guy.

"Guys, this is the owner of Club Metro." Therese introduces us to Calvin, the owner.

"I think it's totally great, that you are going to risk getting up on that stage singing your heart out to your man. So romantic. I saw him to, what a hottie."

"Um, thanks." I say.

"Well, the night's not getting any younger, neither am I. Let's go." He grabs my arm and brings me to the stage. He walks up on the stage and grabs the mick.

" You all having a good time?" The crowd cheers and hoots.

"That's good. A young man is going to sing a song for his lover. Aa apology for the way he has been acting. Here's Russell Middleborckk."

My knees are shaking, I've never been so nervous in my life- well maybe just about as nervous as the time I confessed to Kevin I liked him a lot and wanted to be boyfriends. I turn to Min for confidence. She gives me a thumbs up sign.

I take a few deep breaths. Here goes. Putting my heart on the line.

'This song is for a boy who I've hurt with my stupid actions. I care about him deeply."

Here goes.

XXXX TBC XXXX

I again apologize for that taking so long to update. I felt Russell was a little bit O.C. in this chapter. Especially when he was arguing with Therese. Tell me your favorite part of this chapter.


	5. The Finale

This is late because I had to come up with a song for Russell to sing and I couldn't really think of anything. Here's the last chapter. By the way, italics are Russell's thoughts/imagination.

Ch.5 The Finale

My heart was racing a mile a minute, my palms were sweating like crazy. I took two deep prolonged breaths and held the mick into my hands.

"H-Hello, my name's Russell. A-and I'm gonna sing a song—I was so nervous that I accidentally kicked my microphone down. If I could have died from embarrassment then I would have already been in heaven or would I be in hell? I was so humiliated that I felt my face turn crimson. My face must have been as red as a tomato. I heard a few laughs in the crowd, that made my face become redder.

I looked to the side of the stage Min was mouthing "you can do it." That must have given me the courage to continue instead of running off the stage like a frightened schoolgirl.

I grabbed the mike in a hurry. I felt a bolt of courage rushing through my veins.

"Hello, it's Russell again. Sorry for that bad performance before." I gazed into the crowd hoping to see his face. I caught a glimpse of that cherubic face, it was all I needed to go through with my plan.

"I'm going to sing a song, for some one who's special to me. I hope you know who you are." A heavy yellow light flashed on me. Now I really felt center stage. I put a hand over my eyes because they were hurting my eyes. Here goes, it's all or nothing.

The CD of the music was playing in the background. The song I had chosen was Dream A Little Dream of Me by Mama Cass Elliot

Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"

Birds singin' in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me

Piano solo

Stars fading but I linger on dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me

When I was done every single person was applauding me. Feeling like a star I bowed. A couple people were throwing condoms at me. I think it was in place of roses or maybe to insecure safe sex. One condom hit me in the eye, then I left the stage feeling so giddy.

The crowd cooled down after a couple of minutes. On stage, came Tina Turner, no wait it was a drag queen impersonator of Tina. The drag queen was singing-no sanging Proud Mary just like Tina would of done.

I went to the side of the stage and hugged Min she told me that I did great. Therese gave me a thumbs up. Then I saw Kevin waiting eagerly for me. Next to him was Ike. I approached him. I was more nervous about apologizing for acting like a jerk than singing in front of a huge crowd. Go figure.

"Umm, can I talk to you? Alone." I asked Kevin. He nodded and followed me to a selective spot.

"Hi." I said. "Sup" He responded in his sexy, husky voice.

"I, wanted to apologize for hitting you. I didn't mean to, I wanted to punch Ike but you got in the way and--" When I was explaining myself I ended up yelling and I was waving my arms around like a Moran.

Kevin put him finger on my lip. "Shhh." He whispered as he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "I know you didn't mean to punch me, it didn't even hurt that much to tell you the truth." He showed me his bruised cheek. "No damage done."

_I was relieved to know he wasn't mad at me for the punch. Me and Kevin back together again. Now to think of a way to get him to kiss me without seeming like a love-deprived gay teen but being romantic at the same time. _

"Russell? Hello are you there?" Kevin was speaking to me. "Huh, yeah just thinking."

"You know I was thinking too." Oh, no he was he gonna brake up with me after we just got together!"Do you still crave my kiss, dear?" Huh. Oh. If he wasn't my boyfriend this would line wouldn't have worked. Actually if he wasn't cute this line wouldn't have worked either.

We lean in to kiss each other. Just as our lips are about to brush against each other, we are interrupted by the loveable gothic vegetarian activist Ike,

"I know you Guys are kinda in the moment but I just wanted to get a word in. I'm sorry for the fight you two had I feel like it's kinda my fault. I hope you can forgive me. " _Ike, my arch nemesis. You think you_ _it's kinda your fault? It's completely your fault! If it wasn't for you Kevin and I wouldn't have broken up! I'll never forgive you! Kabam! I punch Ike and he lands flat on his butt ,blood pouring out of his nose_ from my K-O.

"Of course we can forgive you dude. Right Russell?" I nodded my head.

Ike grimaces . "I don't want to sound like a party-pooper but it's getting late. Maybe we should head home?"

"Your right. We'll get the rest of the members, go to the car and wait for us, k." I said quickly. As Kevin and I walk past Ike, I glare at him when his back is turned. _You'll get yours Goth. boy. You'll get yours. _

A Few Minutes Later, inside the car.

"Did everyone have a good time?" Asks Therese in shotgun. "Russell had quiet the drama going on." Therese mumbles loudly. _Damn you Bulldyke. _

"Maybe we should do this again sometime. It was fun."Belinda says from the back seat. _Uh-Oh. _

"I wouldn't mind doing this again, right Russell?" Encourages Min. _I hate you Min._

"Yeah, that's a fabulous idea."_ What's the worse that could happen? Did Ike just check Kevin out? Goth boy is so going down!_

It's over. No more. Sorry for taking forever. I would like to thank Roxie XIII(Ike got punched by Russell. Only in his imagination though.), SilverEmmie, CherryDolls, and Freaky Boi thanks for your wonderful reviews and for reviewing when I updated this story. Read and review.


End file.
